convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aether Facility
The Aether Facility is a testing and research facility for creature development, bio-weapon development, and pathogen studies that sits in the sky. Its location is classified to a relatively small number of individuals, with even some of the workers within the facility unaware of this detail. The Aether Facility was created by Umbrella, though development of both the facility and the projects within were funded by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership and its partners. This location was the setting of the side story, Traversing Aether. Role Welcome to the Falls During the event's epilogue, Junko Enoshima was shifted from Gravity Falls and into the Aether Facility, though she had already been there in the future. Due to the trauma of her previous time within the facility, Junko freaked out upon arrival and quickly forced her powers into shifting her away. In the Comm Center of the facility, Sergei Vladimir observed Junko's arrival, intrigued by her unique power. As she flees from the facility, Sergei commands his team to scan her, planning to track her down and use her powers for Umbrella. Traversing Aether A group of strangers found themselves warped to the Aether Facility through mysterious means. Before their arrival, the facility had been attacked by Cole MacGrath, who had grown annoyed with the researchers attempting to steal his sample of the Crossed-T-Virus. Letting loose the facility's experiments, Cole ended up killing or infecting the entirety of the staff. Around this time, an agent of the Coalition named Alvin infiltrated the facility in order to obtain an antidote to the Metamorphose Parasite originally created by Elliot. The survivors navigated the facility, dealing with the aftermath of Cole's destruction. They eventually found a radio that put them in contact with Alvin, who decided to pose as a surviving member of the facility's research team. Alvin helped the group obtain escape, while ensuring they procured the antidote he had come to find. During their trek, the group ran into Cole, who revealed he'd been the one to destroy the facility. He taunted the group for a moment before using his sample of the Crossed-T-Virus to infect Nanami Yasuri, a girl he'd kidnapped. Nanami mutated into a monster and relentlessly pursued the survivors for the duration of the event. Areas of Interest Welcoming Center New arrivals to the Aether Facility will almost always pass through this area. A reception processes them, followed by an orientation center that provides them info on the facility and the standards for new employees. This was where the survivors first awoke, encountering a number of dead bodies and key cards that allowed them to access the lowest security levels of the facility. Medical Center An all-purpose hub for all medical needs, whether it be physical or mental. Employs specialized doctors, nurses, and psychiatrists that specialize in a broad number of medical fields. It was here where a group of zombies were found, presumably reanimating after finding unsuitable treatment within the infirmaries. Ventilation Room All ventilation within the facility passes through this room. in some way or another. Though most vents within Aether are large enough to fit a human being for maintenance purposes, it is extremely dangerous to navigate the vents without the proper equipment. A number of survivors used the vents to travel to the Living Quarters. It was in these vents where Junko Enoshima was discovered. Living Quarters All workers employed within the Aether Facility are required to live within its walls. Sections for entertainment, exercise, dining, and relaxation are all provided. The majority of the staff had sought shelter within the Living Quarters, eventually succumbing to a virus and turning into an army of infected. A number of these infected mutated into special infected, though one man lasted long enough to taunt the survivors before turning into a hulking monstrosity. The Planet The Planet is a number of simulated environments intended for containing and studying creature experiments. Contains a forest, desert, swamp, mountain, and city environment. It was here that a number of semi-intelligent zombies kidnapped Junko Enoshima and attempted to use her as bait, though no one ended up coming to her rescue. The survivors ended up taking shelter in a cabin found in the mountain environment, where they eventually met Cole MacGrath. After Cole turned Nanami Yasuri into a mutant and sicced her on the group, the survivors set off a gas explosion in the cabin in an attempt to kill her. The Labs Where the bulk of Aether's research and development takes place. Pathogens and deadly toxins are contained within. Access to the facility's central computer is available here. It was here that Jack Krauser and Nemesis met with the survivors, saving them from an attack. One group went to find antidotes at the Pathogen Research while another attempted to make use of the central computer in the Computer Room. When the computer was accessed, an entity was released which initiated the liquidation of the Aether Facility. Comm Center The hub for all communications within the facility and outside. For the majority of the event, Alvin was trapped here, only able to communicate with the survivors through a radio. Hangar Bay A secondary exit from the facility, separate from the Welcoming Center. Two large gateways sit in this hangar, allowing transport to other dimensions. Seeking to escape from the facility, this was the survivors' final destination. Here they were confronted by both the corrupted data Roxas and the mutated Nanami, revealed to have survived the explosion she'd been engulfed in earlier. Administration The most classified section of the facility where many secrets are stored. The command center which controls the entire facility, as well as the central mainframe, can be found here. Central Transport An elevator that provides easy access to all sections of the facility. The required security level is needed to travel to certain sections. Gallery Aetherhall.jpg|Hallway leading to the Central Transport Aetherhall2.jpg|Hallway leading to the Labs Aethervent.jpg|Ventilation Room Aetherforest.jpg|Forest Environment Aetherdesert.jpg|Desert Environment Aetherswamp.jpg|Swamp Environment Aethersewer.jpg|Sewers Pathogen Research.jpg|Pathogen Research ComputerRoom.jpg|Computer Room CommCenter.jpg|Comm Center hangarbay.jpg|Hangar Bay Trivia * Aether was the personification of the "upper sky", space and heaven, in Greek mythology. Category:Locations Category:Traversing Aether